


Perfect Day

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A threesome only in the sense that two and one makes three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

When she closes her eyes, she can see the children they would have had together. The serious boy in glasses playing his Gameboy, the little girl in pigtails running and shouting. Maybe the slight flutter in her belly that's her and her husband's secret and why they're shopping for a bigger car and keeping an eye on the real estate market.

They still live on Mercy Street and sometimes they even go to Hanaya for tea and relaxation. The girls are new, but Fusa is still mama-san and her sharp business sense has been able to keep her out of the information trade. Mother would have approved.

He brings his friend home with him most night and she greets them both with a hug, a kiss, and the children jump on their favourite uncle until she has to tell them to stop. They have the guestroom made always. Her husband, watching their friend leave in the morning, says: "I worry about him." She nods. He is so lonely.

She did go back to college to finish her degree, but in the last years, she has only temped. They don't really need the money. Selling Hanaya is the best thing she ever did. She keeps house and cares for the children and if she has put on some more weight, her husband doesn't mind. He always liked to see her eat.

Though so many years have passed, their life together still feels like a dream. She wakes up some nights and doesn't know where she is or why her husband is there with her. She mumbles instructions to some long-forgotten student of hers and account balances, the numbers for Hanaya never, ever add up. But then her husband tells her to go back to sleep and in the morning everything is as usual.

When she opens her eyes, she can no longer see the children. When she opens her eyes, Jyuushirou sits beside her on the boardwalk, dangling pale feet over the sand. Shunsui is off by the ice cream stand, chatting up some girls and charming his way into extra toppings for all of them. He'll come back in a minute, juggling three cones, though she asked for a cup. Once he has distributed them, he'll lean over and give Jyuushirou a quick kiss on the nose, though there's no ice cream to lick away, they haven't even started eating yet. And she will look away, not jealous, not sad, just not wanting to intrude on their privacy. If there has to be two and then one, she thinks, it is maybe better that she is the one. She doesn't want to thinking of Shunsui waving goodbye before walking back to the loft, of Jyuushirou putting down the kids and saying he should be going home. When she opens her eyes, there'll sunlight and ice cream and she thinks she rather prefers it this way. 

THE END


End file.
